Danny Phantom - The beast inside
by OrangeLetters888
Summary: On a lonely day, Danny meets Sarah a girl carrying a heavy crystal ball. He also learns about the upcoming Oktoberfest which Vlad is going to be involved in for the month wise. Vlad later the next day is temporarily housing with the Fentons. More surprises pop up.


Chapter one: The vanishing boy

It's a Saturday night at the Fenton house. His parents are once again experimenting with their designs made to ghost hunt. There seems to be nothing to do as Jazz has gone out the night. Danny locks the door behind him as he has nothing much other to do than visit his friends. Along the side of the road he spots a girl as young as he is dressed up in a black dress with a white apron and carrying a clear white ball that looked easily heavy for her.

"Hey, do you need help?" Danny asks the girl. She peers up at him only to sport a rather cute smile back at him. She shifts the heavy clear ball to her side when speaking to him.

"Nah...I am fine. Never seen you before. You live here?" She responds in question.

"Yeah, been here my whole life pretty much!" Danny says as he clears his throat. Her eyes start to glow only for a split second; Danny thought he saw something, but played it off as nothing.

"My name is Sarah, please take this till I come back for it. At the moment I have no space for this crystal ball. I need for the nearing October feast coming up here soon. I volunteered to be the spooky cackle witch." Sarah laughed.

"I thought it was Oktoberfest?" Danny intervened quickly.

"It is, but they changed it since they plan to bring a large pig to put on a spit fire. Lots of drinking and Vlad Masters is bringing in a surprise apparently." She said excited.

"Vlad Masters? What could he possibly be doing? Danny asked in dislike of his buddy in the fall of disaster. "Is that why your here? Are you?..."

Sarah put her fingers on his lips with a wink. "It's why I am here. He sent me to do what I do best. Thanks for the hold! I will see you soon okay?" Sarah stated and skipped off holding the hem of her long skirt along the way.

"You are good at attracting the cute ones!" A voice behind called.

"Tucker? How long have you been here?" Danny said blushing wildly.

"Long enough to know you are holding that crystal ball for a cutie!" Tucker said with a pucker of his lips.

"Let's drop this off at my house then let's get a bite to eat."

"Sorry I was so late. I had to take care of last minute thing with my Mom..." Sam spouted reluctantly. "I am going to order now." Sam said and walked up the counter to order a salad while Danny and Tucker sat continuing their talk.

"So what is going on for Oktoberfest this year anyway?" Tucker asked.

"It's not Oktoberfest...it's Oktober feast now. That's what Sarah said. Vlad Masters is going to be contributing to it this year and Sarah is a girl he sent to be a cackling witch. I think she is a ghost or something! I am freaking out inside because I can't tell if she is good or what!?" Danny said to the point of hyper ventilating.

"Why are freaking out if she is just here for Oktoberfest? Let's wait and see okay?" Sam said holding her tray.

"Why is everyone listening without telling me afterwards?!" Danny shouted.

"We have had thousands of things happen to us, we will come to that bridge when we get there." Tucker explains.

"I guess you're right." Danny sighed in relief. "Feels good to get that off my chest."

Tucker and Danny wait till Sam is done to leave as it's gotten pretty dark since the time they have entered. They bid each other farewell to leave to their dwellings far from each other.

Once again Danny see's Sarah outside this time in a cocktail waitress outfit smoking. Danny slaps the cigarette out of her mouth. "Okay why are here and I want to know if I have to hold that crystal ball of yours. When you say Vlad I feel like I am going to be cursed or something."

She stood up against Danny face to face. Her eyes started to glow again. "I know you have something against Vlad and I am completely okay with this. I am here to do the show and till then I am a hop at a mom and pop shop. If you want me gone then you gotta fight me for that right."

Sarah then leaves till Danny sees her out of sight. "Maybe she is just here for the OktoberFest...feast..." Danny reassured himself.

He walks in the door to see Jazz up late into the night working on something only in dismay to toss onto the ground. "Ughhh...I can't get this right at all...I am nothing like Mom..."

"Jazz? Why are you up?" Danny asked. Jazz blushed seeing Danny out of nowhere.

"Well I was just working on something to show Mom. I am trying to improve her ghost finder thingy. I just can't do it." Jazz said exhausted.

"Then don't, you are already smart and you take care of us all. No need to prove more." Danny spouted sympathetically.

"That's true...let's go to bed. Night Danny!" She said with her spirit revived.

Deep into the night, the crystal ball seemed to glow on its own like it had its own soul. A little girl with brown hair dressed in a short black dress and three tails to her side came out of the ball. She starts to giggle slightly as she moves in tightly next to Danny on the bed and falls asleep rolled up like a cat.

Danny awakes the next day to put his hand down on the small girls tails. She shouts in surprise of him touching her. "Hey watch what your touching pal!"

"What the! Who the heck are you and where did you come from?" Danny questioned.

"I came from the crystal ball. I have been imprisoned for over a million years. My name is Moriko!" She said with a bow.

"Why did you decide to come out now?"

"Because I felt your energy. It was different than I have ever felt it. I was able to revive myself because of you. Thank you." She giggled.

"Why were you in the ball in the first place?"

"Angry village men were angry because I was different from them." She kicked her tiny feet in disgust.

"What am I supposed to do with you?

"What do you mean?" She said with her finger to her mouth in curiosity.

"You are tiny, you have tails and you came out of a crystal ball! You got to stay in this room and don't go out! Understand?" Danny stated shaking Moriko.

"Okay! Okay! Please stop shaking me!" She asked as she spun around a little.

"I am sorry, I will bring you back food just stay here." Danny explained as he quickly shut the door behind himself. In the dining room Danny notices Vlad sitting down to lunch made by Maddie.

"Say hello to Vlad, he will be here a while since he dressing the town up for OktoberFeast!" Maddie said happily serving a BLT with a rather large helping of steak fries to the side and fixing another plate for Jazz and Jack.

"Hi Vlad...can you come with me a second?" dragging Vlad by the collar to another room nearby.

"What is wrong with you Daniel?" Vlad insisted as he pulled Danny's fingers away from his neck.

"That globe you sent with Sarah." Danny asked, but Vlad intervened confused.

"You met Sarah?"

"Yes and she gave her crystal ball to hold while waiting for the festival and some scrimpy little ghost came out with tails and I know you had to do something with this!" Danny said in one breathe of air in his lungs.

"No Godzilla?"

Danny looked back at Vlad as if he were nuts. "Godzilla?"

"Yes I was hoping there was a Godzilla inside that thing to show off during the festival! I wasn't planning anything lately." Vlad insisted.

"What do I do with that thing? You can have it back and the crystal ball." Danny pleaded.

"Fine, I will take it back later! Just let me eat in peace!" Vlad demanded as he scooted himself back to the table.

Later that night Vlad squeezed into Danny's room to take a look at the damage he did with the crystal ball. The small fox girl rolling around in circles as she catches her feet. Danny looked up at Vlad nervously unsure what will happen.

"Daniel? What is that?" Vlad pointed

"Not Godzilla...seriously though! I can't keep this fox thing here! Mom and Dad are already weird as it is! You take her!" Danny insisted persistently.

"I will be here for the rest of the month, but yes I will take it and find something...I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight Daniel." Vlad said with a dismissive yawn trailing out the door.

Danny's eyes pierced at the small fox on the bed who stopped playing around to look at him. Giggling recklessly she seemed to boar into Danny's mind. His eyes changing to green only to giggle back in his own voice.

"Hey stop that! How can you even do that without going inside of me?" Danny questioned.

"Because I am spirit not of this land..." A deeper richer female voice answered back. "Free me..." The voice grew larger as an image of a snow white fox shows up to curl her way around Danny's legs and nuzzle him in fondness. "I ask you to free me half breed of a child...I cannot be stuck in this body forever...I will award you handsomely..."

Feeling confused and unsure how to act. He pulls the cover over his head to ignore the ghost in front of him. In the morning Vlad has invited himself in the room to feed the small fox girl toast and eggs while he enjoys the daily paper.

"Well aren't you up late?" Vlad snapped.

"Why are you in here?"

"To feed the fox...thingy...ghost...I am taking responsibility since you gave it to me!" Vlad snapped.

"She didn't do anything weird?"

"She has been trying to eat her tail. I had to comb it out and then get her food, I gave her my helping. I plan to go out and get lunch here. Care to join?" Vlad said as he took the tray from the fangs of the small fox.

"I will pass...I got to do homework soon."


End file.
